


Reflections

by mirdy47707



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirdy47707/pseuds/mirdy47707
Summary: Instead of being able to see your reflection in water you instead are able to see your soulmate.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	1. Aang: Memories

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning Aang is roughly 7 while Zuko is 9. This is just a random idea I had and I wanted to see where I could take it.

Aang had remembered the first time he saw his soulmate; he had only been seven at the time but the memory had stuck with him even now after ten years. Gyatso had taken him, along with the rest of the children in the orphanage, to a local pond to swim during a sweltering July afternoon. As Aang chased after some of the younger children he paused at the pond as he saw another young boy he didn’t recognize staring at him. Aang raised his hand to wave at the young boy only for him to realize that the boy was not there but he was a reflection in the pond. Aang had remembered how Gyatso had explained to them only a week ago that you were only able to see your soulmate's reflection in anything other than a mirror and that if your soulmate was dying their reflection would start to fade and eventually disappear if they died. WIth this thought Aang realized that this boy must be his soulmate.

Aang began to intently study the boy. He took in his black hair which was pulled in a ponytail, his golden eyes which seemed to shine brighter than the sun that was currently glaring down on Aang, and the red shirt he was wearing. Aang smiled at the sight of the boy until he saw the tears that had begun forming in the others eyes which made Aang’s smile drop into a frown. Aang began to wonder why his soulmate was so sad when suddenly the other boys began jumping into the pond making his soulmate disappear into the ripples of the pond.

Aang who was usually a bubbly and energetic child became very somber for the rest of the day. This did not escape the watchful eyes of his caretaker Gyatso who stopped the child as the others were beginning to get ready for bed.

“Aang, what’s wrong?”

“Oh… it’s nothing Gyatso.”

“Aang you know you can talk to me right?”

“Yes,” Aang was silent for a few beats before he started talking again “It’s just while we were at the pond I saw my soulmate in the water.”

“Oh that’s wonderful Aang! But why does this upset you? Is is not good that you finally got to see them?”

Gyatso opened his arms and pulled the young boy in for a bear hug as soon as he spotted the tears forming in his eyes. The boy buried his head in the elders chest and began to weep.

“It’s just… he looked so sad and I just want him to be happy.” Aang wept as Gyatso patted his back trying to calm the boy down.

“There, there. It’s okay for people to be sad sometimes Aang. I’m sure whatever is making your soulmate unhappy will pass by soon and he’ll probably be as happy as you."

Aang pulled back and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. “Do you really think so?”

“I know so Aang and just remember that one day you two will meet and then you can make sure he’s never said again.”

“Yeah! I’m gonna make sure he only smiles once he sees me!” Aang shouted with a confident voice as Gyatso laughed at how quickly the boy had changed his tone.

Gyatso held out his hand which the boy quickly took. “Now let’s get you ready for bed.”


	2. Zuko: The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's point of view of the first time he saw his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed this chapter is in Zuko's point of view I will be going back and forth between the two throughout this story. As stated previously Aang is 7 and Zuko is 9 at the beginning and Zuko is looking at Aang a little before Aang saw him.

When Zuko was younger his favorite thing to do was to go to the park with his mother and sister to visit the ducks that lived in the pond. Zuko had made it a habit to only observe them from far enough away that he wouldn’t risk catching a glimpse of his soulmate in the water. It’s not that Zuko didn’t want to see what his soulmate looked like; he was just scared that there wouldn’t be a face staring up at him. While this was extremely rare Zuko wanted to wait to look so as to hold on to the idea of him actually having a soulmate. This continued on for years until the day Zuko finally saw his soulmate.

The day had actually started off rather boring so while their mother left for work Azula and Zuko snuck off to the park to visit the ducks. The two sat by the pond feeding the ducks as Zuko tried hard to avoid looking too deeply into the water. They sat feeding the ducks in silence until Azula began teasing Zuko about how he didn’t even know what his soulmate looked like.

“Zuzu I don’t get why you’re so scared to look. They’re the person you’re meant to be with and I’m sure they’re beautiful.”

“I don’t know Zula, what if there’s no one there?”

“Zuzu I know someone’s and you just need to trust me and look for yourself.”

Azula forcefully pushed her brother forward towards the pond only for him to lose his balance and fall head first into the pond, scaring away the ducks the two had just been feeding. Azula jumped up and raced to the edge of the pond peering in at her brother who broke through the waters surface spluttering.

“Zuko! Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine but you didn’t have to push me so hard.”

“Sorry I just wanted you to look.” Azula smiled at her brother sheepishly as she offered her hand and pulled him out of the water.

“I just want you to find your soulmate like how I found mine.”

Unlike Zuko, Azula had constantly been staring at her soulmate trying to memorize the other girls features so that she immediately knew it was her when she saw the other girl. Azula had only been five when she found her soulmate. It had been her first day of Kindergarten and as Azula sat in her seat watching the other children come in and be greeted by the teacher she had seen two girls in the reading area. While the first girl was sitting there reading a book Azula focused on the second girl who was doing cartwheels around the first girl. Immediately drawn to the two girls Azula went over to introduce herself only to find out the girl doing cartwheels was her soulmate whose name was Ty Lee. The other girl was named Mai and the three all became quick friends. When Azula had arrived home from school that day their mother could barely get her to stop talking long enough for her to eat dinner as all she wanted to talk about was her soulmate and her new friend.

After Zuko was once again on dry land the two siblings stepped closer to the pond and looked in it, each studying their soulmate. Zuko gasped as his eyes took in the sight of his soulmate. The other boy appeared to be a year or two younger than Zuko and though his eyes were gray instead of appearing dull they instead shined with what could only be described as pure happiness. Zuko studied the boy's face from his brown hair to the crooked smile he wore on his face. Azula stood to the side studying her brother waiting until he was finished to ask him a million questions.

“What do they look like!? Do you know them? Do I know them? What colors their hair? What about their-”

Zuko laughed as he interrupted his sister to tell her exactly what his soulmate looked like. Azula sat there quiet for once as she listened to her brother describe his soulmate. As Zuko stopped talking he looked at his sister who was staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

“See I told you there would be someone there and that they’d be beautiful.”

Zuko smiled at his sister, “Yeah I guess you were right.”

“We should go home so we can tell Mom when she gets home she’ll be so happy you finally looked.”

“Yeah okay let’s go.”

The two made their way home side by side but what the two didn’t know was that would be the last time they would be this happy in a long time and that this would be the last time Zuko would lay eyes on his soulmate for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All kudos are greatly appreciated and let me know what you think down in the comments!


	3. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a piece of art I did that shows what happened in chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only recently started drawing digitally and people aren't really something I'm that good at drawing but I tried cause I just felt inspired to draw this scene (Yes Azula is there looking at Ty Lee but that was just too much for me to draw sorry).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone reading this fic I really enjoyed writing it so far and I have the next couple chapters planned out already so look forward to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this type of soulmate au. Any ideas are welcoming in the comments.


End file.
